


A Debt Repaid

by GalahadThePure



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Anal Sex, Archie gets cucked, Crossdressing, Kink Shaming, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, cuck fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: The Red Bear Tavern is practically Rusty's second home. However, after maxing out his tab and not having the money to pay him back immediately, he has to find some way to repay his debt to Kayaj.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared to write a fic where Archie had a cuck fetish and oh boy this is a sinful mess. Enjoy the cuckening.

     Rusty slammed his now empty glass of beer down on the bar counter.

     “Yo Kayaj, can I get another round over here?” Rusty asked, wiping his lip.

     “Sure thing Rusty!” Kayaj chuckled, refilling his empty glass until it was filled to the brim with frothy beer.

     “Sorry to keep ya waiting!” Kayaj said jovially.

     He placed the drink down on the bar and some of the beer’s foamy head spilled out onto the side of the glass, dribbling onto the mahogany slab. Rusty swiped the dribble off of the glass with his finger and licked it off. He lifted the glass to his mouth and took a large gulp.

     “Nothing beats a cold one after a long day of scouting,” Rusty sighed, holding the now half empty glass of beer.

     The tavern was the perfect place to come whenever he needed to relax. It wasn’t rowdy like the bars out in the desert camps, but at the same time it had enough interesting people there that there was never a boring night. Even if he came to the bar by himself, he never felt like he was drinking alone. He’d always find someone to talk to after a long day. Whether it was knights from other regiments, Franz taking a night off after Rena was asleep, or even just Kayaj, Rusty was never alone and he always felt welcome there. As Rusty made short work of his drink, Kayaj sat behind the counter, drying glasses.

     “So how have things been with you and Archibald?” Kayaj wondered, holding the glass up to the light to make sure he hadn’t missed a spot.

     “They’ve been great!” Rusty replied, “We’re going on a month now.”

     Kayaj grinned, “I’m so glad you guys are back together. As much as I loved Archibald’s business a few years ago, he couldn’t hold his liquor for his life. Felt bad for the poor guy.”

     _“Of course he’d be a lightweight,”_ Rusty thought, “You find anyone yet Kayaj?”

     Kayaj set down the glass he was cleaning and sighed, “Sadly no… Haven’t had any action for a while now. And even so, I don’t think I’m ready for commitment any time soon. Managing the bar is my life and I still gotta keep up my collection of booze from all across Regnant. That Fahrenheit mint vodka is still evading me.”

     “I’ll have to stop by to try some when you finally get a hold of it.”

     “Of course! You’re a regular, so I have to keep you updated on my new cocktails.”

     Rusty took another swig of his beer, “If you’re so busy you could always try hooking up with someone.”

     “What? Me? No way.”

     “Why not?”

     “I’m getting old Rusty. I’m pretty sure there aren’t too many people out there my age that would just want a one-night stand. I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed, but most people are looking for partners.”

     “Come on Kayaj, you’re a catch!” Rusty assured, “I bet even people my age would want to sleep with you.”

    “You really think so?”

     “Yeah! You’re tall, buff, and trust me on this, scars are super hot.”

     “Aww you’re gonna make me blush Rusty.”

     Suddenly the clock on the wall struck 1 AM.

     “Shit, sorry I got to go. Commander Klaus will kill me if I oversleep again and miss morning training,” Rusty said getting up from his chair, “You can put the drinks on my tab.”

     “Gotcha!” Kayaj gave Rusty a thumbs up, “Have a good night!”

     Rusty headed towards the exit to the bar. As soon as he had his hand on the doorknob, he heard Kayaj call out to him.

     “Umm, Rusty?” Kayaj said grimly, “Is there any way you can pay for your drinks with cash tonight?”

     “No can do Kayaj,” Rusty began to open the door. “I don’t get paid for a week and we’ve been going on so many missions lately I’ve had to funnel most of that money into upgrading my gear.”

     He felt Kayaj’s hand on his shoulder, “You might want to look at your tab…”

     Kayaj handed Rusty a long receipt that almost reached the ground. Rusty’s eyes widened when he saw the number at the bottom.

     “There’s no way I owe this much,” Rusty mumbled in disbelief.

     “I’m sorry Rusty, you’ve been putting things on your tab for a while…” He confessed, “I’m probably going to have to cut you off unless you can pay me back soon. I’ll comp your drinks for tonight since we’re friends, but I’m going to need you to pay the rest of this back as soon as possible.”

     The color drained from Rusty’s face, “I-I understand Kayaj. I’ll see what I can do…”

     Rusty folded up the receipt and headed back to the barracks. As soon as he arrived back at the castle, he opened the door to his room to see Archibald’s scowling face.

     “Rusty! What were you doing up so late?” He snapped.

     “You’re up past your bed time Archie,” Rusty retorted, dropping his receipt and plopping down in his bed.

     “I was worried about you. Normally you don’t stay out at the tavern this late when you have work the next day,” Archibald scolded.

     “Whatever, can you just let me sleep?” Rusty pulled the covers over his head.

     Archibald turned around and noticed the slip of paper on the floor. Curiously he picked it up and unfolded it. His jaw dropped when he saw the sum owed at the bottom of the sheet. He walked over to Rusty’s bed and pulled the covers off.

     “You owe this much at the Tavern?” Archibald asked, genuinely concerned.

     Rusty blushed and scrambled to grab the receipt out of his hand, but Archibald held it far away from him.

     “I… I didn’t mean for you to see that,” Rusty admitted.

     Archibald shook his head and sat down on the bed next to Rusty, “Well, how do you intend to pay it back? Your paycheck won’t even cover half of this.”

     Rusty rubbed his temples, “I don’t need to be lectured about this, Archie. I know I fucked up.”

     Archibald pulled Rusty into a hug and ran his fingers through his messy hair, “It’s ok. I won’t lecture you. You already feel awful and I’d be a pretty bad boyfriend if I just made you feel worse about this. Let’s just try to talk this through and think of a solution. Ok?”

     Rusty sighed and kissed Archibald on the cheek, “Alright…”

     Archibald unfolded the paper again and looked over all the purchases on the tab, “Are all of these your purchases? I see some drinks on here that normally wouldn’t seem up your alley.”

     Rusty rubbed the back of his neck, “I may have bought some drinks for girls I was trying to pick up. Most of the time it worked…”

     Archibald joked, “I figured. You didn’t really look like an appletini kind of guy.”

     Rusty chuckled. He was still pretty upset at himself for getting into so much debt in the first place, but Archibald was helping lighten the mood quite a bit.

     “When did Kayaj say he needs the money by?” Archibald asked.

     “As soon as possible. In the mean time I’m cut off and can’t buy anything at the Tavern…” Rusty answered, visibly upset.

     Archibald tried to do the math in his head, “I’d be willing to loan you a small percentage of my paycheck to pay this back… and if you set aside half of your paycheck every time you get it, you should be all paid off in a few months.”

     “A few months?!”

     “Rusty, alcohol isn’t a necessity.”

     “Not for you it isn’t…”

     “Do you want to lose your liver by your thirties?”

     “I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it… Besides it’s not just the booze, it’s the whole experience. I like hanging out with you and the other knights, but sometimes, I just need a night to myself to relax. And have you even tried Kayaj’s secret menu omurice?”

     “Kayaj has a secret menu?”

     “Well I know where we’re going on a date as soon as I get out of debt.”

     Archibald scratched his head, “Maybe you could work it off? I know Alto works for Kayaj part time a lot. Maybe you can help out too.”

     “Alto is the exact reason why I can’t work there part time,” Rusty groaned, “He’s so good at his part time job that Kayaj doesn’t even need to hire any more employees.”

     “Then how about you trade something with him,” Archibald suggested, “If you can’t afford to pay him in cash, maybe you can pay him with something else.”

     “Well he has been wanting this really good mint vodka from Fahrenheit for a while, but I bet that’s even more expensive than what I owe him. Kayaj is a booze connoisseur and even he can’t find it.”

     “Hmm… is there anything else you can think of that he wants?”

     “He has been looking for a fuck buddy lately, but I can’t help him there.”

     Archibald blushed and grabbed Rusty’s hands.

     “Maybe you could…”

     Rusty went pale, “No. No way. Absolutely not.”

     “You’ve slept with other guys before. And he _does_ think you’re attractive. If we hadn’t gotten back together, he probably would have asked you out by now.”

     “No it’s not that. It’s… It’s a pride thing. I don’t want to whore myself out to pay back a debt… Besides the amount I owe is the kind you would pay professional strippers and prostitutes. If I _did_ decide to go through with that, I don’t even think I’d be worth that much.”

     “What are you talking about Rusty? You’re the lady’s man of the Regnant Knights. Of course you’d be worth a pretty penny if so many girls wanted to sleep with you.”

     “That’s with girls Archie. Including you, I’ve probably only slept with two or three guys.”

     “Well I definitely think you’re worth that much. And if you put on a show for him I think he would even…”

     “You’re getting oddly into this Archie… I don’t know if I should be freaked out by this or not… Well, I guess I have no other choice… Are you sure you’re ok if I sleep with him to-“

     “YES. DEFINITELY. ABSOLUTELY.”

     Rusty pulled away from Archibald. He was acting really weird. Archibald shook his head.

   “But I do have one condition,” Archibald stipulated, “I need to be there to make sure nothing bad happens to you.”

     Rusty blushed, “I appreciate that you’re worried about me, but you sure you wouldn’t get jealous if I’m having sex with another man? It kinda feels like I’d be cheating on you…”

     “Well… Situations like this cannot be helped. And I trust you won’t end up leaving me for him. So as long as I’m there to make sure you’re comfortable, everything will be fine.”

     “If you say so… I should probably go check to see if Kayaj would consider this a decent form of ‘payment’ though.”

     “Leave that to me as well! You may have to train the new scouts in the Royal Guard tomorrow morning, but I have the day off. I can go ask Kayaj while you’re at morning training.”

     “Thanks Archie…” Rusty looked at the clock, “It’s getting late. We should probably go to sleep…”

     Archibald stood up, “I’m sorry for keeping you awake. I’ll head back to my room.”

     As soon as Archibald turned around, he felt Rusty grab his sleeve.

   “Can you sleep with me tonight,” Rusty asked, “You always get up at the ass crack of dawn even on your days off, and good morning kisses are a hell of a lot better than an alarm clock.”

     Archibald leaned down and kissed Rusty chastely on the lips, “How could I possibly refuse?”

     Archibald stripped off his armor and uniform until he was in only his underclothes.

     “Aren’t you going to take off your uniform too?” Archibald asked. “I doubt it’s comfortable sleepwear.”

     “One less thing to have to worry about putting on in the morning,” Rusty dismissed.

     “Rusty that’s disgusting!” Archibald scolded.

     “Besides, I went commando today,” Rusty teased, “If I took off my uniform I know you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself back.”

     Archibald blushed and began unbuttoning Rusty’s top, planting sloppy kisses on his neck while trying to get his clothes off.

     “Easy there Archie, wouldn’t you normally be lecturing me that I should actually try to get some sleep before training new recruits?” Rusty panted.

     After Archibald had successfully stripped off Rusty’s top, Rusty looked down to see Archibald’s rock hard erection straining against his underwear and a little wet spot forming at the tip.

     “Oh I see,” he provoked, “Ah why the hell not, but we can’t go too rough tonight. I don’t want to wake everyone else up.”

     Once Rusty’s pants were off, Archibald could no longer restrain himself and pounced on his lover, holding him down and kissing him passionately. Rusty knew he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight.

     The next morning was hell for Rusty. He was tired, sore, and hungover, his three least favorite things. And to top it off, he had to deal with annoying new recruits who would probably be shouting to get his attention. All he had to do was suffer through it and then he could head back to his room in the barracks and sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Even though he was enfeebled by a sore ass and aching head, Rusty was still able to beat the recruits in one versus one sparring. He didn’t know if he was really good or if the newbies were just really bad.

     “Ok that’s enough for today guys,” he announced, “Be sure to practice your accuracy when throwing knives and try out that technique I taught you for dispelling poison.”

     “YES SIR!” the trainees shouted back.

     Rusty covered his ears in pain.

   _“Damn could they be any louder?”_ he thought.

     Once the last recruit had left the training field, Rusty sluggishly made his way back to his room. It was about time for lunch, but he wasn’t hungry at all. He just wanted to sleep. He opened up the door, prepared to plop down on his bed, when he found Archibald waiting inside for him. Several large bags from the shopping district sat on his desk and Archibald looked excited.

     “Heh, what’s got you in such a good mood,” Rusty yawned.

     “Kayaj says he’s willing to clear you of your debt on the conditions we discussed last night,” Archibald beamed.

     “Well, that’s good I guess… So when am I doing this, er… him…”

     “I figured tomorrow night would be best since we both have the day after off.”

    “Great…” Rusty said sarcastically.

     He had mixed feelings about sleeping with Kayaj to clear his debt. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t think Kayaj was attractive, but he had so many worries about this whole thing. Would it ruin their friendship? Why was Archibald so ok with this? Hell, why was Archibald _excited_ about this? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and his eyes darted to one of the bags on the table. He peeked inside and his face contorted in horror.

     “Archie what the hell is this for?” Rusty asked, still in shock.

     “It’s for you to wear tomorrow,” Archibald responded enthusiastically, “You wearing this was part of the deal, sadly.”

     “You don’t seem so sad when you say ‘sadly.’”

     Archibald hugged him from behind, “Don’t be so upset Rusty. You’ll get to keep it afterwards. And maybe we could even use it.”

     “Is that supposed to cheer me up?” Rusty retorted.

     “I think it will look cute on you,” Archibald kissed Rusty on his cheek.

     Rusty sighed, “Fine. But when we use it for the two of us, _you’re_ going to be the one wearing it.”

     “I doubt it will fit me,” Archibald blushed.

     “That’s the point,” Rusty winked seductively, “Now let me sleep. I’m exhausted.”

     Rusty wriggled out of Archibald’s hug and before he could protest, Rusty was already under the covers of his bed, falling asleep. Archibald grinned and kissed Rusty on the forehead.

     “Sleep well,” he whispered.

***

     The Red Bear Tavern was bustling as always for a Friday night. Rusty fidgeted as he walked into the bar with Archibald. What he was wearing under his uniform was so itchy and uncomfortable. But he had to deal with it if he wanted to get rid of his debt.

     “Rusty! Archibald! Nice to see you guys!” Kayaj greeted with a smile.

     “Nice to see you too Kayaj,” Archibald replied cheerfully.

     They were interacting just like normal. It was almost as if Rusty wasn’t going to be letting Kayaj have his way with his body after the bar closed.

     “I’ve got a special booth reserved for you two and I’m closing the bar early tonight so we can get the party started sooner,” Kayaj grinned.

     _“At least someone is excited for tonight…”_ Rusty grimaced.

     They sat down at the booth and Archibald ordered two plates of omurice for them. After Rusty had raved about it so much, he had to try it for himself.

     “Why are we eating here?” Rusty asked, “I’m in debt remember?”

     “Don’t worry,” Archibald assured, “I’ll pay for food tonight.”

     “Thanks,” Rusty said.

     He looked down into his glass of water and stirred around the ice cubes with his straw anxiously.

     “Is everything alright?” Archibald worried.

     “Oh yeah, everything is fine,” Rusty bluffed.

     Rusty knew this had to be done, but he couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy. He was scared word would get out that he used his body to pay back a debt and would get harassed by the other knights. He feared that Archibald would get jealous. He was terrified that he wouldn’t even be able to look at Kayaj anymore. Rusty had faced many, life-threatening experiences, but for some reason this, having sex with Kayaj tonight, made him more terrified than he’d ever been.

     “Rusty… Rusty!” Kayaj’s voice called out, pulling him out of his trance, “Your food is here! Eat up before it gets cold.”

     Rusty looked down at the fluffy omelet on his plate. A little red bear was drawn on the soft egg in ketchup and the savory scent of the dish helped to calm Rusty’s nerves a little bit. Rusty picked up his spoon and broke open the soft omelet, revealing a bed of fried rice underneath. He scooped up the egg and rice and took a bite. It was delicious as always. Kayaj’s cooking was perfect comfort food and as he savored his meal, he could feel his worries about tonight melting away. Kayaj had proven that he wouldn’t judge Rusty no matter what he did. Archibald still loved him even after he slept with practically every girl in Lambert. Why would he stop if he slept with Kayaj? Rusty looked up. Archibald had already polished off half of his omurice and his face lit up.

     “I can see why you love Kayaj’s secret menu so much!” he beamed, “This is superb!”

     “Kayaj loves fusion foods,” Rusty commented, “He tries to come up with recipes that can be enjoyed by everyone, no matter where they’re from. Usually I like to drink this with some sake; it makes me feel like I’m getting the full Amatsu experience, but I figured I probably should be as sober as possible for tonight.”

     “Fair enough,” Archibald replied, continuing to stuff his face with the omurice.

     Once they had both finished their plates, Kayaj came by to bus their table and Archibald paid for their meal. They stayed at the booth, talking and laughing, until the two of them and Kayaj were the only ones left in the bar. Kayaj finished wiping down the counter and dabbed the sweat from his brow.

     “All closed up for tonight!” he sighed, “Well, shall we get started?”

     Rusty swallowed hard and walked over to Kayaj. His skin was flushed bright red. Kayaj looked at him confusedly.

     “Is everything ok Rusty?” he worried.

     “I’m fine,” Rusty choked out, blushing even harder, “Is it only the three of us now?”

     “Yup! Just you, me, and Archibald.”

     Kayaj cupped Rusty’s face and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. This was no time for Rusty to get flustered. Who was he, Alto? If he was going to pay back his debt to Kayaj, he was going to do it with finesse. Rusty slapped his cheeks and started unbuttoning his collar. He wrapped his arms around Kayaj’s broad shoulders and started sucking on his neck. Kayaj’s breath hitched and Archibald looked intently at the two.

     “R-Rusty…” Kayaj sputtered, “What are you doing?”

     Rusty looked at Kayaj with lustful eyes, “I’m simply repaying my debt to you. Just relax and let me handle everything.”

     He pushed Kayaj down into one of the bar stools and continued unbuttoning his shirt. Kayaj was an attractive man, there was no reason Rusty shouldn’t enjoy this too. Though he had been wary of tonight up until now, he was finally getting some confidence and the dirty thoughts of seducing another man in front of his lover awakened something within Rusty. He was going to be the best damn fuck of Kayaj’s life. As soon as he unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and vest, he let them fall to the floor, revealing a lacy, red bra. His pert nipples peeked out through small, flower shaped cut outs on the bra and a frilly red garter belt wrapped around his toned waist. Kayaj almost fell out of his chair and Archibald couldn’t tear his eyes away.

     “This is only the beginning,” Rusty teased, undoing the belt around his hips.

     He turned around to have his back face Kayaj and slid the black fabric of his pants down his legs revealing a lacy red thong that left his freckled ass completely exposed and matching red stockings held up by the thin clips of the garter belt. Rusty swiveled his hips close to Kayaj’s face and his jaw dropped. Something was sticking out of Rusty’s asshole. He tugged it out and Rusty whimpered. It was a butt plug. Was he wearing that the entire time?

     “No fair,” Rusty complained, “You weren’t supposed to take it out that fast.”

     Every word went straight to Kayaj’s groin. Rusty turned around. The thong did little in covering his erection. Kayaj’s throat went dry.

     “D-damn Rusty…” He coughed, “I didn’t know you had this in you.”

     Rusty crawled onto Kayaj’s lap and started grinding their hips together.

     “I’d rather have you in me,” Rusty whispered, nibbling on Kayaj’s earlobe.

     “F-fuck…” Kayaj breathed.

     Was he dreaming? Rusty was in lingerie and grinding against him. This was too good to be true. He reached around Rusty’s back and fondled his ass. His skin was so soft, but his ass was so muscular. He slapped his hand down against the tender flesh, making a satisfying smacking sound. Rusty let out a pleasured squeal.

     “Harder…” he mewled.

     Kayaj spanked Rusty’s ass with all his strength, leaving a red handprint on his pale skin. The stinging sensation on his skin sent electric sparks up Rusty’s spine and he let out a pleasured moan. He was panting hard into Kayaj’s ear and his skin grew hot. This felt so dirty, but he kind of liked it. Kayaj grabbed Rusty’s ass roughly and started grinding it against his clothed erection, making Rusty’s breathing even more erratic. Kayaj picked Rusty up by his hips like he weighed nothing and lay him down on his back on the counter. He looked up and down Rusty’s erotic body, tracing lines along the freckles that dotted his chest. Kayaj leaned forward and closed his lips around one of Rusty’s pink nipples and Rusty mewled in pleasure. Normally he wasn’t that sensitive there, but for some reason, the suction felt amazing. Kayaj took off his glasses, cupped Rusty’s face, and forced his tongue into his mouth. Rusty’s lips were pliant and he accepted the deep, passionate kiss with throaty moans of ecstasy. He pulled away, but their tongues remained connected by a lewd string of saliva. Kayaj took his eyes off of Rusty to look over to Archibald, who was noticeably flustered.

     “You alright with this Archibald?” Kayaj double checked, “He is your boyfriend…”

     “He or I will let you know if you’re doing too much,” Archibald assured, “Tonight, he’s all yours.”

     “Really?” Kayaj’s interest piqued.

     Rusty nodded his head in agreement.

     He eyed Rusty with hunger and lust and as soon as he was given the green light by both of them he tugged Rusty’s lace thong off, freeing his erection. Kayaj stroked Rusty’s length, tangling his fingers in the mat of ginger hair above his member. So he was a natural red head after all. Kayaj grabbed some rags from below the counter and tied Rusty’s hands above his head. He took the butt plug he had removed earlier and crammed it back into Rusty’s hole, making him scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. Rusty didn’t know what was going on. He was so used to power bottoming, not being forced to submit like this. But right now this was about pleasing Kayaj to pay back his debt, not having sex according to his own personal preferences. Kayaj circled around Rusty like a bear examining its prey and Rusty heard an unzipping sound from behind the counter. He turned his head to see Kayaj’s erection free from his pants. His wasn’t as long as Archibald’s, but damn was his cock thick… He pushed it eagerly towards Rusty’s face.

     “Suck me,” he ordered.

     Rusty opened his mouth as wide as he could to take the massive girth inside. Rusty swirled his tongue around Kayaj’s throbbing member, tonguing at the sensitive veins and suckling the smooth shaft. Rusty shrieked as Kayaj pulled at his hair, forcing him to open his mouth wider and take his cock deeper down his throat. Soon he started fucking his face roughly and tears pricked at the corner of Rusty’s eyes. He couldn’t keep up with this pace and the roughness was making him gag. Kayaj eventually pulled his cock out of Rusty’s mouth, leaving him gasping for breath. Drool leaked from his slack jaw and Rusty’s eyes had glazed over with lust. This was humiliating, but a part of him enjoyed it. Maybe he has secretly been a masochist all this time. Kayaj ran his hands down Rusty’s smooth body, pinching both of his nipples along the way and making Rusty wince. His hands slid down his chest, to his slender waist, and ended up at the cleft of his ass. God Rusty’s body was like a work of art. That red lingerie made his ginger hair look even fierier and the freckles scattered across his body and face were too cute. Kayaj removed the plug from Rusty’s hole and ran his fingers over the puckered opening. One of them practically slipped in on its own and Rusty shivered at the entrance.

     “More,” Rusty begged.

     Kayaj pushed a second finger into Rusty’s opening and started probing around for his prostate. His fingers swiped against it and Rusty’s breath hitched.

     “R-right there,” he whimpered.

     Kayaj slipped in a third finger and pressed hard against the sensitive spot. Rusty arched his back and let out a loud moan. He turned beet red. He was being really loud. Kayaj shook his head and removed his fingers.

     “I’m going to need you to be a little more quiet Rusty,” Kayaj seduced, “Do you want passersby thinking I’m running a brothel in here?”

     Rusty blushed, “No… sorry…”

     He felt something thick and blunt start pressing against his entrance and he bit his lip in anticipation.

     “Well you’re going to have to hold your tongue because I’m going in,” Kayaj warned, pushing his girth into Rusty’s tight hole, “If you’re being too loud, I might just have to gag you.”

     Rusty grit his teeth. He had taken cocks longer than Kayaj’s but not thicker. The stretch stung and made his eyes water. Kayaj could tell Rusty was in pain and waited a bit before moving so he could adjust to the thickness.

     “I’m good now,” Rusty signaled, “You can start moving.”

     As soon as Kayaj got the ok from Rusty, he nearly drew out his cock all the way before slamming it back into Rusty’s hole. Rusty had to bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Even though Kayaj couldn’t go in as deep as he liked it, the stretch felt really good after he had gotten used to it. Kayaj gripped onto Rusty’s hips hard enough to leave marks and continued roughly fucking him. He attacked Rusty’s sensitive prostate and Rusty couldn’t help but moan. Kayaj tweaked Rusty’s nipples and felt his insides clamp down around his cock.

     “Fuck, Rusty you feel great,” Kayaj panted.

     “You not too bad at this yourself,” Rusty mewled.

     Kayaj picked up the pace, thrusting as deep as he could into Rusty’s hole. Rusty could feel he was getting close.

     “K-Kayaj…” he moaned, “Harder…”

     Kayaj dug his nails into Rusty’s hips and mercilessly slammed his thick cock into Rusty’s prostate. It was a good thing Rusty liked it rough. He could no longer control his voice and the room was filled with the sounds of his moaning as each thrust sent him closer to his climax. With one last thrust, Rusty came hard all over his chest, coating his lacy bra in semen. Kayaj came soon after, spilling his seed deep in Rusty’s ass and painting his insides white. Rusty was panting hard and his skin was hot to the touch. After they had both calmed down, Kayaj pulled his softening cock out of Rusty’s ass and cum leaked from his stretched hole. Rusty’s legs shook as Kayaj helped him off of the counter. He sat him down in the booth next to Archibald, untied his wrists, and wiped the cum off of his chest with the rags he used to bind him. Even though the booth was padded, sitting down still made his ass sting. Completely limp, Rusty collapsed into Archibald’s arms as Kayaj cleaned him up.

     “I hope you’re going to clean that counter again,” Rusty joked.

     Kayaj chuckled, “You were amazing Rusty. Let me grab you something on the house!”

     “So my debt is cleared?” Rusty asked.

     “You’re good to go!” Kayaj said cheerfully.

     “Thank god…” Rusty exhaled, leaning against Archibald’s shoulder.

     While Kayaj went back to the bar to clean off the counter and fix a drink, Archibald ran his fingers through Rusty’s disheveled hair.

     “Yo Archie,” Rusty said, “Thanks for being here to make sure I was ok. I really appreciate it.”

     “Did you enjoy yourself?” he grinned.

     “Not as much as I do with you, but it still felt pretty good.”

     “I’m glad to hear that.”

     Rusty gently kissed Archibald on the cheek.

     “When we get back to the barracks,” Rusty started, “I think I might have it in me for one more round. It must have been torture watching someone else have sex with your lover right in front of you.”

     “N-no I’m fine,” Archibald stammered, “Y-you’re probably really sore after that. I don’t want to hurt you.”

     “It doesn’t ache too bad,” Rusty reached his hands down towards Archibald’s groin, “Besides, I bet you’re all pent up after seeing me dressed like this.”

     Archibald grabbed Rusty’s hand before he could reach his crotch, “No. I’d rather not tonight.”

     “What’s wrong Archie? You’re acting really strange.”

     Archibald blushed.

     “Sorry to keep you waiting Rusty!” Kayaj said, bringing over Rusty’s clothes and a shot glass filled with a clear liquid, “Drink up!”

     Rusty slipped his shirt back on and grabbed the glass, “Don’t mind if I do!”

     He tilted the glass back and quickly swallowed the drink. It was smooth and left a sweet, minty aftertaste.

     “Wait a minute,” Rusty said, “Is this that mint vodka you’ve been looking for?”

     “Of course it is!” Kayaj chuckled, “Good stuff isn’t it?”

     “It’s great! How’d you get a hold of it?”

     Kayaj looked puzzled, “What do you mean Rusty? Archibald brought it over yesterday to pay off your debt. Apparently his family had connections in Fahrenheit and they were able to grab a bunch of this stuff before it fell to Hilda.”

     Rusty froze, “He what?”

     “Yeah! That’s why I had you guys come over tonight,” Kayaj said, “To let you guys try it before I added it to my collection.”

     Rusty gripped onto the shot glass almost hard enough to break it, “That’s strange. Archibald told me that sleeping with you was how I was going to pay off my debt.”

     “He told me that you offered to hook up with me since I haven’t found a partner yet,” Kayaj confessed.

     “Is that so?” Rusty said through gritted teeth.

     The color drained from Archibald’s face. Rusty was pissed.

   “Rusty, did I ever mention how adorable you look when you’re angry?” Archibald muttered, trying to smooth things over.

     “Then I must be REALLY FUCKING CUTE right now!” Rusty snapped, grabbing onto the collar of Archibald’s shirt, “WHAT THE HELL ARCHIBALD? WHY’D YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT?”

     “Well…” Archibald stuttered, “I…”

     “This is kind of awkward…” Kayaj said, “I’ll leave you two alone for now.”

     Kayaj ran to the “employees only” area of the tavern, hoping to escape this lover’s quarrel unscathed.

     “Did you want to see me get fucked or something?” Rusty fumed.

     Archibald turned beet red.

     _“No way,”_ Rusty thought.

     He looked down at Archibald’s crotch to see a large stain forming where the tip of his dick was.

     “Did you seriously… get off without being touched… by watching someone else fuck me?” Rusty asked condescendingly.

     “I… I don’t think I should answer that…” Archibald admitted.

     Rusty burst into laughter, “Holy shit Archie I can’t believe you.”

     “Stop laughing at me Rusty… it’s embarrassing,” Archibald blushed.

     “I can’t believe you actually like being cucked,” Rusty cackled, “All this time I thought you were vanilla. You’re into some kinky shit Archie!”

     “Well, at least you’re not mad at me anymore…” Archibald sighed.

     Rusty could not stop laughing, “Oh no I’m still pissed. When we get back to the barracks you’re sleeping on the couch. But holy fuck I can’t believe you have a cuck fetish.”

     “You slept around so much in those few years after we had broken up, what did you expect!” Archibald yelled.

     Rusty went silent.

     “At first I was jealous…” he confessed, “Especially the times when you brought another guy back with you. I was jealous that they were giving you pleasure and not me… But then after a while, I realized that none of those people you slept with would ever hear you say ‘I love you’ to them. Even though I had lost you, you still told me that you loved me. I fantasized about moments like tonight; you pleasuring other men with your adorable body; but in the end, that’s all it would be, pleasure. To me, nothing pleases me more than hearing you tell me that you love me.”

     “Wow…” Rusty said, shocked at what he just heard, “I’m still upset that you lied to me but… Damn… I never realized…”

     Rusty stroked Archibald’s face and kissed him chastely on his lips.

     “I love you Archibald,” Rusty whispered.

     Archibald’s heart fluttered, “I love you too Rusty.”

     Archibald ran his fingers through Rusty’s hair and kissed him passionately. Rusty returned the kiss, sticking his tongue into Archibald’s mouth. Archibald pushed Rusty down into the cushion of the booth and started slowly rocking their hips together. As soon as Archibald pulled out of the kiss, he looked deep into Rusty’s pale blue eyes. His boyfriend sure was beautiful. Rusty’s fiery red hair, his cute freckles that clustered on his nose and cheeks, his angular cheek bones that made the freckles stand out even more on his pale skin; Archibald loved all of it.

     “Ok I’ve changed my mind,” Rusty said, pushing him off to put his pants and vest back on, “You don’t have to sleep on the couch tonight.”

     “Really?” Archibald asked, standing up from the booth.

     “Yeah,” Rusty affirmed, “You owe me some apology sex. Then maybe I’ll forgive you for tonight.”

     Archibald chuckled, “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
